Unforgotten Love
by Bay Dyson
Summary: Danny loved Jo. He had loved her for as long as he could remember. And now that he is getting out of juvie, can he finally get the second chance he deserves so badly? Twisted with sort of an AU where Janny happens instead of Dacey. Collaboration piece with lcat14. please read and review.
1. Prologue

Danny's POV

"Visiting day! If I call your name it means someone's here to see you. Jeffery Adams, Franklin Andoles, Carter Benson, Phillip Bresner…" He went on and on, I sat with my head against the wall in the small cot they called a bed. Waiting for my name to be called to go see my father or maybe- no, Jo would never visit me. The look of her face that day, her and Lacey's, so scared and shocked, It was like I could read their minds, _how could he have done this? _The answer is I didn't. I could almost laugh at the irony.  
"Charles Danes, Andrew Dobbs," What no? That had to be a mistake. Even if Jo never came, my dad had to. The only reason I am in here is for him. To hide his lies. He ends the list and starts to walk out the door.  
"OH! Desai!" I knew it had to be a mistake. My father would never abandon me like that. I instantly stand.  
"Yes sir?"  
"You're on dinner duty tonight. Be in the kitchen by 5:00 o'clock." I put my head down and focus on the floor.  
"Yes sir." All hope gone from my voice. He left. He wasn't coming. _maybe he just couldn't come today.  
_  
Jo's POV

"I don't know. Sometimes I just flashback to that day. The rope in his hand, the look of sheer guilt on his face, the way he almost begged us. Sometimes his words just ring in my ear. 'Please, don't hate me.' And the weird part is I don't know if I do. I hate him for putting me through this. For what he did. I guess sometimes I feel stupid because it's been almost a year and I'm still here."  
"Jo we talked about this. You have PTSD."  
"Yes and I am so sick of hearing it. 'you have PTSD, no one could see what you saw and not be traumatized, especially at 11.' I know the speech and I'm sick of it."  
"Jo it's true. You shouldn't feel stupid."  
"I know I shouldn't, but I do! You can tell me what all my feelings mean and why I feel that way but you can't stop me from feeling like this." I just want to leave. Nothing this guy says will stop me from feeling like this. If all he does is say the same thing over and over it's like Danny's words ringing over and over like a broken record.  
"So let's not talk about that day. What's going on with you. Your birthday must be coming up."  
"In about a month."  
"Have you made any friends?"  
"No, haven't you heard I'm the weirdo who was best friends with a psychopathic killer."  
"Jo come on, what about Lacey?"  
"It's been weird. After what we went through. I think it will always tie us together even if neither of us wants it too."

"I think you two should just try talking-"

"Well I don't, so can you just drop it. Please."

"Okay, okay. You can leave if you want." I grab my bag and leave. I don't want to think about it. It's just too much every day. All anyone ever asks me about, all anyone ever makes fun of me for. _Hey Jo, how's it like? Being friends with a killer and all. Hey Jo, see any dead bodies lately? _I walk fast trying to be invisible like always. Then I turn down the familiar street and then into the woods and up the hidden path me and Danny had made years ago. I hike my way up and look at the old house. Still intact. Before I know it I am pushing my way past the old green string and walking inside.

Nothing has changed. not a thing has been moved out of place. My drawings, the board games, even the matches we used to light fires in the small pit. I go and sit on the log by the fire pit and make the mistake of thinking. I miss Danny. I even miss Lacey. I miss how we were before this all happened. Now all I can picture is Tara dead on the floor. Danny gripping that red jump rope with everything he had. Begging for us to forgive him. Trying to talk to Lacey out of going inside. Danny grabbing on to my hand when I almost fainted. The way my dad almost tore me away from him. The last memory of seeing him in person, having our fingers touching until they literally couldn't anymore and his hand fell to his side. The cops walking him outside. He was numb. That wasn't the Danny I knew. That wasn't the Danny I loved. That wasn't the Danny I missed.

~flashback~

I sit on the log waiting for Danny to show up. He said he would be here at eight. It was hard to sneak out but I did it. _Where is he?_ Just then the strings are pushed aside and he comes in. I can't help myself and smile at him and he smiles back.

"Hey." He comes over and stands in front of me.

"Hi Danny. Now will you tell me what was so important that I had to meet you here at eight o'clock?" He comes over and sits next to me.

"I couldn't sleep. I wanted to see you."

"That's why I'm risking getting yelled at?" He gives me a little half smile.

"Come on Jo. When would they ever yell at you? And that's not the only reason."

"Then why?" He shifts and looks at me in the eyes. His deep brown eyes melting my piercing blue ones.

"Jo, have you ever thought of this?" He never breaks eye contact.

"Thought of what?"

"This!" He waves his arms around the small space finally breaking our intense eye contact.

"What it would be like if we had never hung out with Lacey. If we had just stayed me and you."

"Not really. I mean, I love Lacey, she's my best friend. Your's too."

"Not like you though and you know that. I could handle losing Lacey. Not you. I love you Jo." I look up at him again. Shock must have been clear on my face. But I hide it best I can.

"I love you too Danny." I rest my head on his shoulder and he loops his hand it mine. I feel him kiss the top of my head and I feel my heart start to pick up a little.

"You're special Jo Masterson. Never let anyone tell you different." I smile and look at out hands looped together. My pale skin in contrast to his tan hand.

"Thanks Danny."

~end of flashback~

I look at my hand and I can almost feel him holding it. I miss him. But he had never tried to reach me. He clearly didn't care about losing me as much as he said.

Danny's POV

It had been a year since my dad had visited. One year and eight months since I saw Jo. And one year and eleven months since I told her I loved her. Not a day goes by I don't think about her. I was right when I told Jo I could handle losing Lacey. It hurt not seeing her. Lacey was my best friend and I regret getting in a fight with her before I was sent away, but not seeing Jo was agonizing. It felt like a piece of me had been taken away when I was sent here. A few months I thought I would be able to handle, but now it was going to be five years and I felt like I couldn't wait another minute. I sit down and decide to write her a letter. I had wanted to so many times but I never could. It felt like it wouldn't be the same. I sent one to Lacey apologizing for our fight but never heard back. I try to think of what to say to Jo. And I get nothing. So I start the easiest way possible and go from there.

_Dear Jo,_

_I miss you. Everyday I wish I could see you, hold your hand, anything but be away from you. I have wanted to write for so long but even now it feels wrong, like it isn't even real. I hate this feeling. I went from seeing you everyday to not seeing you at all. I know you must hate me but please understand I was just trying to protect you. Please I know you might rip this up, but please Jo, answer me. I am begging you. I love you and I miss you more than you know._

_-Danny_

I close it and sent it to the outgoing mail. Now I just had to wait. A big part of me knew she would never read it let alone answer. But a bigger part of me was hoping for nothing more than to have her reply.

Jo's POV

Three years. Exactly three years today since Danny went to Juvie. And the letter from last year was still sitting in my closet unopened. I got up early that day and got the mail. I saw my name written across the top in Danny's neat slanted writing, and the return address from the South New York Juvenile Hall. I put the rest of the mail on the table and sat on my bed staring at the ivory colored envelope for almost an hour. Finally I took it and threw it to the corner of my closet where I would never see it again. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about it though. The words, whatever they said, taunting me, daring me to open it. But I never could. I go downstairs and see my dad sitting there. Waiting to drive me to school. Freshman year was a slow drag. It was November and it already felt like it should be May. One friend. Rico and me had decided to throw ourselves into school. Me to escape thinking about Danny, and Rico for whatever reason he never told me. But we have the highest GPA's in the school, if that counts for anything. Our booth at the diner. A normal routine I could live with. My flashbacks had gone down, and I almost never heard Danny's words in my head any more. Some days were worse than others. Days when I would lie in bed just thinking about that day. Or the days before. My hand in Danny's, him being pulled away. Days when all I could see when I close my eyes is Tara on the floor or Danny's hand around the jump rope. Days when I feel like all I want to do is sleep but I can't because I will have nightmares. Days like today. Three years later and I was still obsessing over this.

Danny's POV

Five years. Five years today. Today. I was leaving. I was going home. Not that I wanted to go to Green Grove, but it's where Jo was. The only good thing about that place. I couldn't believe after so many letters, she never answered. One a week after the first one and nothing.

~flashback~

"Hey! Charlie! Can you sent this out for me?" My cellmate turned and looked at me.

"Yeah sure. Who's it for?" He looks at the cover and reads her name.

"Jo? Seriously bro? You have had me sent out a total of three letters to this girl since I got here and she has never said anything back. Time to give up."

"No. I could never give up on Jo."

"So tell me about her."

"Who, Jo?"

"Yeah. Who is the girl behind the letters?"

"It's hard to explain."

"So are a lot of things."

"She has been my best friend since we were born. And I love her, and she loves me too. Or at least she did."

"Why doesn't she?"

"She was there that day."

"When you killed your aunt?" I nod slowly.

"Ouch. Well what's she look like?"

"She's beautiful. She has curly blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes you have ever seen. Pale skin like snow white. And since I got here, I lost her forever."

"Think positive. Maybe she is really ugly now."

"Hey don't say that about her. She could never be ugly. She's perfect. She always will be."

"How about the other chick you talk about sometimes?"

"Lacey? She was my best friend. Me, her, and Jo. Lacey is awesome but she used to get jealous sometimes. One time she told me she liked me 'like that', and when I told her I wasn't interested she demanded to know why, so I told her I love Jo and she freaked out. But the next day she promised she wouldn't bring it up again. That was right before, you know."

"Sounds like you had a lot to lose."

"I had to protect them. My aunt she knew, secrets. She said she knew things that could hurt Jo and I couldn't risk anything hurting her." I recited the lie back to Charlie with a little more of the truth than I had said to anyone before.

"Hey, Charlie, you never did tell me why you are in here?"

"Need to know."

"Come on."

"Alright…"

~end of flashback~

"Danny Desai!" I hear the familiar voice call my name and go to the gate. It opens slowly and I take my bag.

"Good luck kid." I nod and turn to look at Charlie in there. Wondering who would take me spot. But now I have to go back to Green Grove. I walk down to the front and see my mom standing there. It feels amazing seeing her. But I had one person in mind. I had to see Jo.

End of chapter 1


	2. Pilot Part 1

Jo's POV

"I'm worried about Danny." I look over at Lacey on the other swing. "he's been acting so strange lately." I say remembering the other day when he held my hand in public so openly. And how he was so upset yesterday when I asked why he was mad at his mom.

"Probably more family stuff." I hear Lacey say from beside me. "Don't stress Jo. It's Danny. If something was really bothering him. He'd tell us." I move my hair out of my face and look at her.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"I know. I'm always right." I laugh at her.

"You wish." She laughs back at me. Suddenly she jumps off her swing and looks surprised. "Dude! What was that!" I jump off to and stand next to her, happy to see Danny. Until I see the expression on his face. He is looking at the ground. Clutching a red jump rope in his hand.

"Danny? Are you okay?" He won't say anything.

"Why were you inside for so long?" He still won't look at me. Or Lacey.

"I had to. I didn't have a choice." I look over at Lacey and we both wear a mask of total confusion. He finally looks up, his eyes moving from me to Lacey.

"Please, don't hate me." He drops the jump rope and locks eyes with me. My heart is racing. I squeeze my eyes shut. And then I open them to my room. I wake up with a gasp. That damn dream. I always have that damn dream. I put my hand to my forehead and sigh. It was finally happening.

"Jo! Breakfast is ready!" I push my blankets aside and get up. My fingers running through my hair. He was getting out today. I get ready and throw on my jacket before going downstairs. I hear the TV before I am even down there.

"_Desai's return to Green Grove high has been met with controversy_." I sit next to my dad the TV now front and center.

"_He was released yesterday from the juvenile detention facility that has held him for the past five years. Since he strangled his aunt, author Tara Desai. While she babysat for him and 2 friends._" I look over at my dad who is already in uniform and is staring at the reporter, then back at the TV. "_The school boards decision just last week to readmit Desai as a sophomore-_" the report is interrupted by my mom.

"Can we turn that off now, please?" She sits directly in front of me.

"Mom." I say trying to look around her. "This is my new reality I might as well get used to it." I go back to picking at my breakfast.

"I just think you'll feel less tense if you try not to focus on it."

"I'll feel less tense once I see that lunatic freak and tell him I hate his guts." I tell her with a smile on my face but I know part of it is a lie. My mom and dad look at each other and she has her hands folded together.

"Jo, your dad and I have been talking, and well?" She says the last part to my dad and he suddenly looks over at me.

"Um, we think you should start seeing Dr. Shin again."

"Hell no that guy smells like cat food." Not to mention he always tried to get me to talk about my feelings for Danny.

"Which is why we can afford him."

"This is a lot to handle." Not for you.

"Mom, I'm fine." I take a sip of water and look back up them.

"Fine? You're about to go yell at a confessed unrepressed murderer."

"Kyle, let's not be dramatic. He was a scared kid, should he really be condemned for the rest of his life?" I scratch the back of my neck. None of that mattered Danny would never hurt me.

"I never said that I just want our daughter to be safe."

"And that's not what I want?"

"Maybe you two should go see Dr. Shin." They obviously need it more than I do. My dad looks at me.

"Eat your eggs." I look back at the TV and see Lacey.

"That moment I just saw her lying there, it's etched in my brain. I don't like thinking about that day. And if it were my choice, I wouldn't let that socio anywhere near my school." It takes everything I have not to role my eyes at her little speech..

"_Lacey has not been the only one_-" I try to listen but my mom cuts her off again.

"Maybe it's time you reached out to her again. This is something only the two of you have in common." I shake my head.

"Lacey and I have nothing in common."

"_It was just 5 months ago that Desai's father, prominent real estate developer fell off a company yacht while intoxicated." _I look at my dad who sat back down next to me.

"_His body was never recovered. Widowed Karen Desai arrived home yesterday with her son_." I watch as Karen comes onto the small screen.

"_I have no comment right now thank you_." My dad talks next to me.

"Karen never changes. She's always ready for a close up." I start to chew my nail when I see Danny come on the screen. You can't see his face.

"_An appeal for the school board's decision was launched just last week by local parents. But thanks to a strong counter fight by Karen Desai, it was quickly overturned. Paving the way for Desai's return today." _I watch as he walks through the front door and then look back to the table. Was I ready to see him? I look back up at the last shot of the house. No. I am not.

"Come on Jo, you don't want to be late." yes, I really do. But I don't want to fight with him so I stand up and grab my backpack and go out to the car. We drive in silence and finally pull up in front of the school with news teams everywhere.

"I just can't believe he came back here." I look over at my dad.

"I just wanted to get through the last few years and just get the hell out of here. And now it's like, suddenly I'm 11 again." That was wrong. It would be so much easier to be 11.

"Call me if you need me I can be back here in 5 minutes." I sigh and get out of the car. I start to walk up to the front door and I think I hear someone from behind me. Then it's louder.

"Jo!" I hear Rico run up behind me and then next to me.

"Hey are you ready for today? It's gonna be a tough one." Great even Rico knew.

"Yeah I'm well aware Rico trust me."

"Yeah I prepped all night. My mom had to make me like three espresso shots." Wait, what is he talking about? I stop and look at him.

"Okay what are we talking about?"

"Our, pre-calculus quiz. What are you talking about?"

"Danny Desai." I say the name as if that should be enough but he looks clueless.

"The murderer. Jump rope. Dead aunt. Town scandal." He shakes his head.

"Yeah I'm not, I'm not familiar."

"Why did you think all of these reporters were here?"

"Doesn't like, doesn't the debate team have some big showdown today with Dayton prep?" I laugh. Rico was great, especially in serious times. I smile at him and take his arm.

"Come on." We walk by Lacey, Regina, and Sarita inside and they are looking at something on her phone and smiling. God how could she smile on a day like this? I walk away and realize I forgot something in my locker and turn around to go back. I look over and see Lacey's boyfriend Archie walking by me. He points at me and makes a face but I ignore him. I was used to it. I look through my papers and look up a few times to know Regina and Sarita are talking about me with Lacey. I look back up and make eye contact with Lacey. Big mistake. I lean against the wall and try to look through the book in my hand as she starts to walk over to me.

"Hey." I look up at her and my eyes go wide.

"How you holding up?"

"Uh, okay. I guess. You?"

"Okay. I mean my mom's pissing me off. Danny coming back is the perfect excuse for to bulldoze her way into my life. You know?" I smirk to myself but I feel bad and look to the wall.

"Yeah." I say it quietly more to myself than her.

"Have you started having those dreams again?"

"No, not really." Why did she suddenly care?

"I have. He's always squeezing that yellow jump rope like it's a part of him or something-."

"Red." Did I say that out loud?

"It was a red, jump rope. I think."

"Look I know- you probably don't even care. And it's not really your scene, but me and my friends are having a party tonight."

"On a school night? You crazy kids." I smile to myself again.

"Yeah well, Regina's parents are out of town, so we thought we'd throw a little Michael Meyers goes to our school now lets blow off some steam sort of shindig." I look down. Was she actually inviting me somewhere?

"I mean pretty much everyone's coming, so if you want to go you can. I don't care"

"Don't do me any favors."

"That's not what I meant-"

"Look it's not like a lie around wishing I could wishing I could hang with you and your lame, superficial friends anyway."

"Fine. Then don't come." She looks at me trying to make me feel bad as she says it. Suddenly I hear some guy from behind me. And suddenly it's everyone around me.

"Look there's Danny."

"Where?"

"Is that him?" Me and Lacey look at the guy walking down the hallway.

"Oh my god Danny Desai." I hear Sarita say something but I can't make out what it is. My eyes are focused on Danny. The way he comes in and looks around almost as if he knows what everyone is thinking. He has his hair pulled back and the same brown eyes that can melt my heart. _Dammit Jo he killed someone. _The second he looks over at me I look to the ground. He walks up to us slowly.

"Boo." I look up at him and he smiles and puts his hands up.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I was just joking. Um, how are you guys?" He looks at me and I feel his eyes pouring into me. Begging for me to look up. Suddenly the principal saves us.

"Mr. Desai? Come with me please?" He looks at him then back at me and Lacey and walks off. I watch him as he leaves and look back at Lacey when she turns to look at me. And then back to the ground. This was going to be a hard day.

Danny's POV

He guides me away from Jo and Lacey and into his office where my mom is already waiting. He sits down and looks at my file.

"Well academically I think you will be fine. I see you passed all of your entrance exams with flying colors."

"I am extremely proud of him."

"Well I've had plenty of time to prepare. Five years of non-stop study hall." Granted most of it was spent worrying about Jo, and Lacey.

"Well that's, certainly true. Socially however, it won't be easy. Even my faculty's a little skittish." For no reason.

"Principal Tang? My Danny's a very social boy. Once everyone gets used to having him back, things will return back to normal. Right sweetheart?"

"Yes mother. You'll be running the PTA again by spring." She lets out a nervous laugh.

"That's not what I meant. I just think that Green Grove is worth the struggle. This is our home."

"Yes. Yes. So many happy memories here." My mom laughs again and touches my arm.

"Let's take about this later honey." Yeah, sure.

"Well Danny, as I always like to say, the things that test us during adolescence turn us into the adults we were always meant to be."

"That's very wise principal."

"And hey it doesn't hurt having such a beautiful, supporting mother guiding you. Am I right?" And now it was weird.

"Mark, stop it." I roll my eyes and leave the room. I walk out into the hall and see Jo hidden by her locker, she has her face hidden by the door and she is looking at something really carefully. I walk up to her and tap it like a door. She looks up at me with her big beautiful eyes. How could she have gotten any more perfect?

"Hey. I'm sorry I had to run off before."

"I have to get to class." She turns away from me and slams the locker shut.

"Right, yeah. Of course." She turns and looks back at me.

"I'm a little nervous. Can we just, can we chat? Just for a couple minutes?"

"Fine Danny lets chat. What Should we, what should we chat about first? I know, how about my lost childhood? Ooh! Or my wacky delightful journey into the world of post traumatic stress."

"I know. It must have been rough." She looks at me with those big blue eyes and I can't help but feel sorry. I missed her so much.

"Okay I can't even begin to imagine-"

"No you can't, you weren't here."

"I, I know." I look back at her.

"I tried to stay in contact. I missed you. Did you get any letters.?"

"No." She says it fast and starts to walk off so I step in front of her.

"Jo! Please. I'm still me. I'm the same boy that you grew up with." _I'm the same boy you loved. _

"The boy I grew up with wouldn't have hurt a fly."

"I'm not some psycho." She looks at me with doubt. "Come on Jo you know me. You know me better than anyone." She looks away from me.

"Look, I know you were never a big aunt Tara fan, so what? Did she do something to you? Did she say something?" I look down, I don't even know what she did. To anyone.

"If you had an actual reason, why didn't you tell it to the police?"

"Because I couldn't." She looks back at me with those eyes that made me want to tell her everything. "Okay, I still can't. I can't tell that to anyone. Ever." She stares back at me and the bell rings so she turns away from me.

"Can! Can you at least, can you at least show me to my next class?" I smile at her as she starts to walk back.

"I um, this place is like a giant maze." She leans over and looks at my schedule and then away and takes a deep breath.

"It's psychology with Mrs. Fisk. It's, that's. That's my next class too." She gives me a sarcastic smile and sighs.

"Great. Um, lead the way." I smile at her but drop it as she looks at me and then she turns away and starts to walk. I tap the paper against my other hand and follow her.

Jo's POV

I walk into the room and instantly feel like all eyes are on me. Or more specifically, the person walking behind me.

I walk and sit in the my usual chair towards the back. I can see Danny looking for a chair ear me and he sits in one to the left and one up. I sit in class trying to pay attention, but even I find myself watching Danny. I look away from Danny after Mrs. Fisk has asked something about sequences. I feel my hand reach up to my nails and I chew on one, and old habit I have never broken. "Danny Desai. you've been in my classroom 10 minutes and you already appear to be the most interesting thing about it." I want to laugh but I don't. I still don't look at Danny and start fidgeting with my hands. Suddenly I hear Archie from the back of the room.

"We're sorry miss Fisk, its just that, um. None of us have seen a real psycho before."

"Psycho! A word forever hijacked by the lazy vulgarity of the popular culture." I look back at him and then look back up at Mrs. Fisk

"So, Mr. Desai. I hear from my sources, your nickname on the twitter is "the socio." I finally look up at Danny to hear his answer.

"Is it? I guess I should get into this whole twitter thing." He looks around the room and I feel relieved when he doesn't turn my way.

"You absolutely should it's a delightful waste of time, so. What is the definition of socio, or it's more common scientific synonym, sociopath?"

"A person who wakes up every morning in a pool of somebody else's blood?" I hear Archie again, god when will he learn to shut up. I look back at him as everyone laughs and see him lock eyes with Danny.

"No, wrong, actually most sociopaths don't bother killing people, it requires too much effort. Anyone else?" I Quietly speak up so none of these idiots say anything else stupid. "Um." I feel Danny turn to look at me.

"A sociopath has no conscience. No ability to feel empathy for other people."

"That's right. Good Jo." I turn slightly and stare back at Danny. I don't mean to ask it but I look down and hear myself asking.

"Mrs. Fisk."

"Yeah?"

"How can you tell, if someone's a sociopath? I mean you can't, you can't read someone's mind?" I know Danny is still staring at me. But I try to focus on her answer.

"That's true. The mind is a vast world of, fascinating unknowable mysteries." I finally see Danny turn away and in return look at him as she keeps talking.

"Although sociopath's lack real human emotion, they are damn clever at mimicking it." I look back at Danny. Would he ever play with me like that. I never thought someone could be capable of faking the bond we had when we were 11, the love we had. What if none of it was real at all?


End file.
